Curved sheets are conventionally coupled together by overlapping edges of the curved sheets to form lap joints, fastened together, e.g., with rivets. Curved sheets are commonly coupled in this manner in aerospace applications and, in such an example, the curved sheets are metallic curved sheets and may form, e.g., part of a fuselage, a wing, a stabilizer or other aerodynamic surface. Using lap joints and/or splice plates when coupling curved sheets together requires additional material to provide overlap of the curved sheets, thereby increasing the weight and cost of the assembly.